So Hard to Follow
by kaylaXkittyears
Summary: The story of an angel fallen from grace, and the boy who loves him. mattmello / mellomatt shonen-ai
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

[Matt's POV]

"Matt, look what I made." My friend Near smiled, holding up an extremely detailed toy boat.

"Woah…" I said, taking the boat from him and holding it up to my face, "where do you find the time to do this?"

It, like everything else Near does, was perfect. It looked like someone had taken a ship and shrunk it down to toy size.

"It was easy, considering I can no longer attend school." he said, his smile dwindling a little.

Near's dad walked out on him and his mom a few months ago. It was a huge scandal in our tiny town, nothing like that had ever happened. You just don't do stuff like that in Hanginghart. Anyway, the closest schoolhouse is two towns over, and Near's mom can't afford to get him there anymore. It's a shame, really, Near was the smartest kid in the whole county.

"Want to go down to the river and sail it?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Sure." He said, standing up from the ground where he had been sitting.

About a half mile away from town, there is a long river that connects all 6 towns in the county. We have one of the shallowest parts of the river, it doesn't help much with trade or traveling, but it's perfect for kids playing and getting drinking water.

This is the only time of year I like to be out in. the early days of summer, hot but not too hot, bright and sunny, warm enough to sit in the river and watch the littler kids play. The sun is warm on my skin, I can see that Near is getting a bit of a burn because he's so pale. The grass is green and soft against my bare feet [I save my shoes for rainy and cold days, don't want them getting worn out] and I love how the sky is bright blue. Everything about today is just so… normal…so right.

After a while we made it to the river. We walked along the banks, going to our usual spot. Near stopped and squinted, like he was trying to clarify something he was seeing. Then he pointed in the direction of what he saw.

When I saw what had stopped Near in his tracks I thought my heart had stopped. That sight turned this day into the farthest thing from normal and right I could have ever imagined.

Some one… some_thing_ was lying face down in the shallow water of the river. It had the general shape of a person… a kid actually, about my age, except for the pair of giant white wings sprouting from its back.

I looked down at Near, who was staring wide-eyed at _it _, then I started to run towards it. I slid to a stop in the mud in front of its place in the water. I could see it clearly now, blonde hair ebbing in the water, black clothing that was nearly soaked, pale, thin hands resting on the dirt and pebbles of the river bottom. I walked slowly around so I could see its face. Half of it was hidden from view, what I could see scared me. It was like looking at the pure definition of beauty, but with an awful twist. Dark red tears streaked down its white face, and I thought I might cry.

"Near…" I muttered, and then looked up. "Near! Help, it's not breathing!"

**so this idea came up to me and smacked me In the face when I watched a music video a few nights ago. I had to write it.**

**5 million virtual cookies to anyone who can guess what music video inspired me =D **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

[Matt's POV]

Near came over and knelt next to it, putting two fingers on its neck.

"It's alive. Can you get it out of the water? I am to weak." He said, moving away from it.

I nodded shakily and went for ward. I carefully picked it up, holding it around the waist under its wings like I was hugging it, and carried it out of the river. I laid it down on the grass, careful not to squish its wings. Now that I could see its whole face I noticed that the bloody tears on one side where almost washed away.

"Can you carry it…him back into town?" Near asked, standing next to me.

"Yes, I th-think so. The heaviest part of…him is his wings…." I stuttered. Near nodded and watched me closely as I picked _him_ up again, bridal style this time, trying with difficulty not to ruffle any feathers.

It was almost scary how light he was.

"Amazing…" Near breathed, lifting one of its arms delicately with two pale fingers. "Do you think he has hollow bones…like a bird?"

I didn't answer, I just started walking slowly, watching the figure in my arms regain its breath.

"What is he, do you think?" Near asked suddenly a few minutes later.

"I… don't know… an angel, I think. We've found an angel…" I shuddered, unconsciously pulling him closer to me.

His presence…. Whoever he is [or was], is so comforting. It's weird. He makes me uneasy and calm at the same time. I feel protective of him somehow, like he's suddenly my responsibility.

We walk the rest of the way fairly quickly, Near occasionally making random comments about him and what he may be, I just stayed quiet. I paid more attention the making sure that the rising and falling of his chest did not stop.

"Where are we going to take him?" I asked when we where just outside town.

"The old house behind mine. The one where Mr. Cherlen used to live." Near answered.

There's this little house behind Near's. it's on the very edge of the forest and fairly private. It has been empty for 2 years, ever since Mr. Cherlen died.

"Alright." I nodded. We walked through town cautiously. Thankfully no one was outside, probably all in the church. We hurried to the house, it looked very run down and small compared to when it was lived in. Near looked at the heavy lock on the dark wood door, then pulled what looked like a hair pin from his pocket.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he slid the pin into the keyhole.

"You want to get in, don't you?" he said dully, the lock clicked open and he went inside.

[Mello's POV]

I don't know what's happening…

_Where am I? Why am I moving?_

_Something is hurting… what is it?_

_Oh..oh god it's my face! It hurts! My eyes! What happened?_

_Wait.. Some one is carrying me? Who is it! What do they want from me?_

Could it be….?WOOTWOOT! Both of the reviewers got it right! *gives out cookies*

**Aaaanyway, what do you think? *begs for feedback***


End file.
